The Hobbit: The Fifteenth Member
by Sweedle97
Summary: Young dwarf maid Frayne watches her family killed by orcs, and she decides to follow Thorin to Erebor. She becomes the 15th member of the Group. Some violence and romance. Not oogie!


Prologue

Frayne's POV

The first time I had ever heard of Thorin Oakenshield, I was very little. My Father had fought alongside the Dwarf Prince during the destruction of Erebor by the great dragon, Smaug.

My Father always told me tales of the great Dwarf city of Erebor; of the dragon, Smaug; and the great Dwarf prince leading his people through the wilds of middle earth in search of a new home. Always he would end his stories with the words…"And Thorin never forgot about Erebor, sometimes I would see him with a fire in his eyes and I knew that in his heart he would one day reclaim Erebor and be the greatest King under the mountain."

It was in our home, and I had just finished helping make dinner when father told me to set the table for four.

"Why?" I asked.

Father smiled and just said that we were having a guest over. So I fetched another dish and set of utensils and set them on the table. Presently I heard a knock on the door. I went to answer it, guessing that this was the mysterious visitor.

I did not expect the sight that met my eyes.

There standing in _my_ doorway was Thorin Oakenshield. In the flesh!

My heart jumped into my mouth and I gaped at him.

"Excuse me, but is this where Gwayne Stronghammer lives?" he asked politely.

I swallowed a few times and answered shakily, "Y-yes. Um, please come in! Go down the hall my fathers in the main room."

Thorin walked inside and shut the door behind him. That's when I remembered my manners.

"I'll take your cloak master Thorin."

"Thank you." He smiled and allowed me to take the cloak. As I took the cloak my hand brushed his arm and I blushed furiously. I bobbed my head and put away the cloak. Then I went quickly to the kitchen.

When I reached the kitchen I found Mother taking a loaf of bread out of the oven.

"Mother, Thorin Oakenshield is here."

"Mm hmm."

"In _our_ house!" I added glancing into the main room and seeing Father and Thorin clasp hands and embrace.

"I know Frayne. Please take this bread to the table." Mother said handing me the bread.

"Why didn't you tell me?!" I asked trying to get my hair out of my face and hold the bread at the same time. Mother said nothing.

"He's more handsome than I thought he'd be." I wondered out loud.

Mother looked at me strangely.

"Frayne, Master Thorin is a king; don't even think abo-"

"Mother!" I was mortified that he might hear her.

"Oh my daughter, what am I to do with you?"

I shrugged.

"Well take this bread to the table before it gets cold." Mother said pushing me towards the dining room.

I walked to the table and was about to set the bread on the table when large hands took it from me and set it on the table.

"Hello, I don't think you told me your name."

It was Thorin.

_Oh Gods. _

"My name's Frayne." I said looking into his face. I was afraid to make eye contact.

"You're very pretty. Just like your Mother." He said with a smile.

"I heard that Thorin Oakenshield!"

My mother came in wiping her hands on a dishtowel.

"But it's true Freya, she's you all over." Thorin said putting an arm around her.

"Oh don't make me blush!" My mother exclaimed swatting at Thorin who managed to kiss her cheek.

"Go wash up you naughty lad!" mother said shooing him to the kitchen.

"Mother!" I exclaimed.

Mother laughed at my expression and said simply, "we go back a long time Thorin and I."

We had just sat down to dinner and much to my embarrassment Thorin sat next to me. Dinner was exiting because Father and Thorin kept telling stories about their younger days. Eventually dinner had to end and I was very disappointed.

I got up to help my mother clear the dishes away and when I came to get the dishes Thorin and my Father were in deep discussion. I caught a few words such as Erebor, Smaug, and… treasure.

Then Thorin glanced at me and back at Father, "may we go somewhere private?"

"Of course."

_Left off here typing on deviant starting back up from where I left off on deviant art._

That's when I remembered father.

Blindly I looked to and fro. Then I saw him on the ground surrounded by his fallen foes.

I rushed over to him and gasped in horror. He was pierced by many arrows and had an axe wound in the side. I knew it was hopeless to try and save him.

I felt Father take my hand and squeeze it gently.

"Frayne?" he said hoarsely.

"I'm here father." I said a tear falling down my face.

My father looked at me confusedly, he wiped my tear away with a blood stained hand.

"Why are you crying?" He asked.

I tried to answer but I couldn't.

"M-mothers dead!" I choked, "I stopped! I didn't get to the woods like you said"

"Frayne, I told you to run." Father said stroking my cheek. "You did what you could, it couldn't be helped."

"But I killed Mother!" I cried.

"Frayne listen to me, it wasn't your fault." He said. "You were brave to come back."

"But I didn't save you."

"You already did." Father said with a faint smile. "I can go now to my fathers in peace."

"No!" I said frantically, "You can't leave me like this!"

"Frayne, my time here is limited. I don't have much longer." Father said in a firm voice.

"I want you to go with Thorin to Erebor in my stead."

"Yes Father." I said. I placed his hammer in his hand.

"No." Father pushed the hammer into my hands. "You have more need of it than I do. Take it."

I bowed my head.

"I go now to my fathers. I love you Frayne and I promise I will always look over you. Good bye." He stroked my cheek one last time, and then his eyes clouded over.

I closed his eyes and pushed his hair away from his face.

"I love you too."

Wearily I shouldered my pack and took one last look at my home. I had buried my parents and burned the orc carcasses.

I turned to go and suddenly felt a pang of regret.

No.

I made the decision in a split second.

Taking up a flaming branch from the pile of carcasses I hurled it into the house. I was rewarded with seeing it catch on fire and start to burn.

There. I thought. Now there's no going back.


End file.
